


Моя очередь ждать

by Lundo



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Gotham (TV), Justice League (2017)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Light Angst, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Альфред перестает различать время: годы сливаются в один, события происходят прямо сейчас.





	Моя очередь ждать

**Author's Note:**

> _Моя очередь ждать — твоя возвращаться.  
>  я давно разучился тому и другому.  
> семь ударов под дых в трёх минутах от счастья —  
> так меня научили плохому.  
> моя очередь верить, твоя — доверять.  
> в моём сердце есть место таким выкрутасам.  
> подойди же ко мне, чтобы просто обнять,  
> в этом городе небезопасно._
> 
> В. Пинженин

Детей бесполезно дрессировать. «Нет, мастер Брюс», «Не смейте, мастер Брюс», «Мастер Брюс, вам нельзя» — всё это только распаляет интерес.

Брюс внимательно слушает, опускает голову, смотрит исподлобья, сжимает губы — его нельзя ни убедить, ни переспорить. Он не спрашивает совета, не просит помощи — ему двенадцать, он остался без родителей, он делает вид, будто знает, что делать. Он знает, Альфред — нет.

Брюс забирается на перила и на крышу — Альфред не успеет поймать, если он упадёт. Брюс держит раскрытую ладонь над свечой — Альфред не убирает далеко заживляющую мазь и бинты.

Альфред готов молиться за него. Потакает ему. Главное — чтобы Брюс жил. Дурь выветрится после.

***

Альфред учит Брюса тому, чему не должен: правильно бить и делать перевязки.

Когда Альфред обрабатывает его ссадины, Брюс хмурится и не раскрывает рта. Ссутулится: на плечи давит не меньше сотни правил, придуманных им же. Одно из них гласит, что нужно терпеть.

Альфреду кажется, что он всё контролирует, всё понимает, всё просчитал, а потом Брюс сбегает с Селиной, и всё надо начинать заново.

— Вы должны слушаться меня во всём. Без всяких исключений, — декларирует Альфред и готовится к спорам.

Брюс соглашается, признавая за ним право того, кто сильнее. Он не скрывает восторг и не замалчивает вопросы: Альфред, скольких ты убил, пока служил?

***

Брюс и не думает скрываться. Он всё делает напоказ: неумело втягивает сигаретный дым, зажмуривается и медленно — как в замедленной съёмке — тянется к чужим губам, пьёт, размахивая полупустой бутылкой. Брюс потерянно озирается и ждёт: за преступлением должно последовать наказание.

Наказание отворачивается от него и медлит.

Альфред не говорит ни слова. Это просто ещё один этап взросления. Брюс становится взрослым, балансирует на грани, готовый переступить линию, за которой кончается отрочество. Брюс должен понять всё сам. Сам остановиться. Дело Альфреда — ждать в двух шагах и успеть подхватить, если потребуется.

Брюс не видит разницы между принятием и равнодушием и пытается вызвать хоть какую-то реакцию.

***

У Бэтмена становится всё больше оружия — Альфред не всегда может сходу вспомнить название каждого. Слова забываются в самый неподходящий момент. К счастью, во время миссий это не имеет значения. Брюс пока не замечает.

В комнате Брюса становится всё больше пустых бутылок. Сначала он скрывает. Потом оправдывается:

— Я не мог иначе уснуть.

Или:

— Таблетки больше не помогают.

Было что-то ещё — Альфред не помнит. Он видит, как Брюс сдаёт. Реакции становятся медленнее. Восстановление занимает больше времени. Руки мелко дрожат.

Альфред думает о том, что пожертвовать собой ради того, кого любишь, не так уж глупо. Альфред думает о том, что Брюс не позволит.

***

На смену подростковому бунту приходит юношеская замкнутость. Зрелую вседозволенность сменяет усталость. Альфред остаётся рядом: в паре шагов позади, спокойным голосом в наушнике.

Брюс сбегает из дома, Брюс запирается в комнате, Брюс уезжает на побережье с русскими балеринами, Брюс винит себя каждый раз, когда не получается стать идеальным и готов перестать быть, если другим от этого легче.

Альфред перестает различать время: годы сливаются в один, события происходят прямо сейчас. Альфреду просто нужно быть рядом и спасти — осиротевшего мальчика, подростка с капризной линией губ, юношу с отросшими тёмными волосами, блистательного мистера Уэйна, человека, посмевшего встать рядом с супергероями.

Альфред — единственный, кто справится.


End file.
